Ladrón Robado
by Diana Colfer
Summary: Santana y Sebastian son unos ladrones de Cleveland pero ambos conocen a unas personas que los harán cambiar Fic SeKurt y Brittana
1. Chapter 1

_**En este Fic lo protagonizan Santana y Sebastian no como pareja, solo como amigos y cómplices del crimen. Este Fic me lo inspiro otro Fic y la canción Smooth Criminal. No creo que sea muy largo. En fin el Fic es Sebastian x Kurt y Santana x Brittany. Disfruten.**_

_**Ladrón robado**_

_**Vamos a otro lugar**_

-Ya es hora – dijo con aburrimiento una chica latina.

-¿Tú te llevas el auto o lo hago yo?-pregunto un chico moreno de mirar verde claro.

-Lo hago yo, tú manejas como loco desenfrenado

-Pues o manejo como loco desenfrenado o nos fregamos la existencia hiendo a prisión.

-Por eso me lo llevo yo de ida y tú de regreso. Al menos quiero unos minutos de tranquilidad en mi auto.

- Y ¿A qué banco iremos esta vez? Tana

-Ya te he dicho Sebas que no me digas Tana, o quieres que yo empiece a llamarte Sebas.

-No, ya capte, entonces **San**tana ¿A qué banco vamos?

-¿Y si salimos de la ciudad?

-Para ir a donde. Es más ¿Por qué?

- Cleveland es una ciudad de pobres, mejor dicho es un pueblo de pobres. Ya robamos todos los bancos de la ciudad, la gente comienza a sospechar. Te apuesto a que si vamos a un banco solo hallamos 5 dólares, que no nos ayudaran para pagar la fianza.

- Y a donde iríamos.

- A Detroit.

El chico comenzó a reír – Estas loca Detroit es casi lo mismo que Cleveland.

-Tal vez, pero ahí nadie nos conoce, podríamos empezar de nuevo. Nuestra vida aquí está marcada desde que nacimos. Y como ya te dije la gente comienza a sospechar.

- Pero porque Detroit hay mas lugares a los cuales podemos ir.

- En primera porque Detroit esta cerca y yo me quiero ir a la de ya. En segunda porque ahí tengo una amiga que nos podría dejar vivir en su apartamento mientras nos asentamos.

-¿Abría espacio para ambos?

-Por dios Sebastian estamos compartiendo la cama en este mismo momento. Abría espacio para los dos en cualquier lugar. Es una ventaja de que juegues para otro equipo.

-Bueno, en ese caso levántate de la cama vístete y has las maletas.

-Eso es un sí.

-Eso es un ya muévete.

-oh, Gracias, amigo adorado, eres mi niño adorado. –dijo Santana plantándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Como que ya estoy crecidito no.

-Para mi sigues siendo un niño- dijo pellizcando su mejilla.

-Tenias que ser tres meses más grande que yo.

-Si, en edad, pero en madures soy como 15 años mayor.

-Si tanto que aun sigues siendo una bicuriosa sin decidirte.

-Bueno ya mejor vámonos- dijo la chica parándose de la cama para evadir el tema.

¡"#%&(=?==()(/&R"!#"#$%%&/()=?¡?=)(/&%$#"!"#$%&/()=?¡?=)(/&%$#"!"#$%&/()=?¡?=)(/&%$#""

-Que viaje más largo.-dijo Sebastian estirando las piernas.

-Solo fueron 3 horas Señor quejumbroso- dijo la chica con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Este es el edificio de tu amiga.

-Sí, su nombre es Mercedes. Tal vez este con Kurt.

-¿Quién es él, su novio?

-¿Qué? Ja, no el chico juega para el mismo equipo que tu, pudiera ser que llegues a tener suerte y salgas con novio nuevo. El chico es muy buena onda, mientras no lo hagas enojar.

-Muy chistosa Santana, para que lo sepas yo no me fijo solamente en si son gais, si fuera así saldría con medio país. Además yo por ahora solo busco diversión y si el chico es tan buena onda como dices no me gustaría herirlo.

-Herirlo de que si pasar tiempo contigo es el paraíso-dijo la chica con tono burlón para después empezar a soltar una gran carcajada.

-Sí, chistosa, chistosa.

Ya habían entrado al edificio, así que Santana se dirigió al mostrador donde se hallaba un hombre viendo una película, en una pequeña televisión portátil.

-Disculpe, quiero llamar a la señorita Jones.

-Hay como 5 señoritas Jones en el edificio debe ser mas especifica. –dijo el hombre con una voz ronca, de seguro por el tabaco pues el aroma a este llego a las narices de Santana y Sebastian.

- La señorita Mercedes Jones, creo que vive en el apartamento 3 H

-A ella. Aquí está el teléfono. En el tablero de la derecha puede ver el número del inquilino.

- Gracias.

Santana busco en el tablero el nombre de su amiga, la cual había conocido una semana que Sebastian y ella decidieron separase un rato y ocultarse para evitar problemas. Ambas chicas congeniaron en poco tiempo y se tomaron mucho cariño. Obviamente Santana se había encargado de ocultarle su vida como criminal. Cuando al fin encontró el numero lo marco y el teléfono comenzó a llamar.

-Bueno- Se oyó por el altavoz

-Hola, guapa habla Santana.

- Santana, meses sin verte. ¿Cuéntame que has hecho?

- Tú sabes trabajando (robando) para salir adelante.

-La historia de todos. Habría que vernos un día.

-Pues andas de suerte porque nos podemos ver hoy.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oíste. Estoy en tu edificio.

-Es enserio. Viniste de pasada a Detroit o que.

-No. Es que necesito que me hospedes a mí y a un amigo.

- Sabes que me encanta ayudar y lo haría con gusto pero casi no tengo espacio.

-Ambos nos conformamos con el piso y una manta.

-¿Es tu pareja?

-No. Es solo mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria.

-En ese caso suban. Ya sabes el número. Ahorita estoy con Kurt.

-Me lo supuse. Ustedes son casi inseparables.

-Nos vemos en un minuto. Bye

-Bye.

-¿No podemos quedar?- pregunto Sebastian al ver finalizada la charla.

-Claro. Hay que subir.

Tomaron el elevador, marcaron el piso 3 y cuando el elevador ya subió lo necesario, abrió sus puertas dejando ver un lindo pasillo, alumbrado por unas cuantas lámparas en el techo. Adornado con unos cuantos cuadros. La mayoría replicas de grandes obras. Caminaron por el pasillo dejando atrás diversas puertas.

-Aquí es apartamento 3 H –dijo la chica deteniéndose frente a la puerta.- Esta con su amigo Kurt el que te comente, para que no te sorprendas.

-Bruja – dijo Sebastian – adivinaste que estaría con ella. Bueno y que esperas toca la puerta.

-No soy bruja solo… -La puerta se abrió antes de que la chica terminara de protestar.

- Hola Santana. –dijo una chica de color con el cabello planchado y una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-Mercedes –dijo la chica abalanzándose sobre ella para darle un abrazo.

-Te vez bien –dijo Mercedes examinando el atuendo de Santana- el negro es tu color aunque te queda más el rojo.

- Gracias, Si yo sé me queda mejor el rojo pero es muy ostentoso para estas horas de la tarde.

-Y este joven ¿quién es?- pregunto Mercedes.

-Ya te dije es mi mejor amigo.

-Si me dijiste eso, lo que no me has dicho es su nombre.

-Sebastian Smythe –dijo este extendiendo su mano-un placer.

-El placer es mío.

-Y Kurt dijiste que estaba contigo –pregunto Santana

-Está adentro por si no te has dado cuenta aun no has entrado.

-Tienes razón, pero pensé que vendría a saludarme, ya sabes todo emocionado es lo que uno espera.-dijo Santana

-El vendría pero lo deje cocinando, ya sabes que tiene un don natural para esas cosas. Pasen, pasen-indico Mercedes moviendo su mano hacia el interior.

Ambos chicos entraron. Y empezaron a observar el apartamento. En un gran mueble había una gran cantidad de discos, la mayoría de divas que pasaron a la historia por su gran voz. Una pequeña pero linda sala ocupaba el centro del área y en una esquina una mesa para cuatro personas.

-¡KURT! Ha llegado Santana.

-¿Cómo ha estado?

-Bien muy bien, ya está consiguiendo llenar más gente en el bar. Y así puede pagarse mejor los estudios. Solo por favor no le digas…

-Porcelana –Dijo Santana abalanzándose sobre un chico que acababa de salir de una habitación.

-…eso.-completo Mercedes.

-Santana ¿Cuándo dejaras de decirme Porcelana?

-Cuando dejes de tener esa hermosa blanca piel y libre de imperfecciones.

-Entonces me tendré que acostumbrar porque eso nunca pasara- rio Kurt.

Sebastian solo puedo quedarse pasmado. Ese chico era simplemente hermoso, tenía una piel hermosa y blanca justo como lo describió Santana, pero además portaba uno hermosos y grandes ojos azul grisáceo llenos de ilusión y brillo. Unos labios finos y rosados, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Esa cara de niño inocente embeleso a Sebastian por varios segundos.

-Y este chico ¿Quién es? Suertuda.-pregunto Kurt

-Soy, eh soy, s.. soy …

-Es mi amigo Sebastian Smythe- irrumpió Santana –tendrás que disculparlo hoy no se tomo sus pastillas para el problema del habla.

-Santana grosera, con eso no se juega hay gente que de verdad tiene problemas. –dijo Kurt indignado.

-Pues no es mi culpa que se quede embelesado por Dios sabrá qué cosa.

-Nunca cambiaras .dijo Kurt con una sonrisa en los labios.

-En fin chicos que los trae a Detroit.

Sebastian y Santana se lanzaron miradas cómplices de auxilio.


	2. Bar de las oportunidades parte 1

_**Hola chicos yo sé Diana se tardo mucho y no tiene perdón. Pero ha tenido varias cosas que hacer y ya mero comienzan los exámenes bimestrales :$ Espero que les guste el capitulo. Está dividido en dos partes porque si no se haría muy largo. Lean, disfruten y dejen Review **_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Si lo hicieran Sebastian iría tras Kurt y no tras Blaine. O mejor aun solo sería una migo de ambos.**_

_**P.D esto - - - ¡"#$$$% es una división LOL ya saben que la niña no sabe hacer líneas y eso es su marca personal.**_

**Bar de las oportunidades parte 1**

-Pues a Detroit nos trae… es que…bueno pues teníamos unos problemas y decidimos comenzar de nuevo. Y que mejor lugar que donde vive mi querida amiga Mercedes, la cual nos puede ayudar mientras nos asentamos.-dijo Santana sonriendo y entonando melosamente la última frase.

-Tenias que ser mi amiga la convenenciera a la cual quiero mucho.-dijo Mercedes dando una mirada de reproche a Santana.

-Esperen-dijo Kurt frunciendo el entrecejo- se van a quedar tú y Sebastian aquí con Mercedes, me refiero a ambos. Aquí hay muy poco espacio, solo esta ese sillón, y solo uno cabe ahí.

-Lo sabemos no hay problema, yo duermo en el sillón, y Sebastian como todo un caballero duerme en el piso.-dijo Santana posando su mano en el hombro del aludido.

-Oh, sí claro y Santana como toda una dulce y refinada dama de alcurnia podría… saben que olvídenlo eso es mucho pedir para Santana-dijo Sebastian sintiéndose mal por la mirada molesta de la chica penetrando sus ojos- Estoy jugando Tana, ya sabes yo duermo en el piso y tú en el sillón. Pero si le ponen una manta ahí, porque no pienso dormir sin nada en ese piso tan frio.

-Nadie dormirá en el piso-dijo Kurt mirando a Sebastian- Si tu lo deseas te puedes quedar en mi apartamento y Santana con Mercedes. Ahí tengo un sillón yo también. No vivo lejos vivo a tan solo dos apartamentos hacia la izquierda.

-Asunto arreglado cada quien tiene una cama o sillón, como sea el punto es que todos tenemos donde dormir. –Finalizo Santana.

-Perfecto-dijo Mercedes juntando sus manos- ahora Sebastian vas a dejar tu equipaje en el apartamento de Kurt, te vas a poner más guapo de lo que ya estas al igual que tu Santana, porque hoy vamos a festejar su llegada a Detroit yendo a…

-Por favor, no digas "Robby Bar" –interrumpió Kurt

- "Robby Bar"- dijo Mercedes ignorando la petición de Kurt- el lugar más sofisticado de toda la calle, donde cuatro veces por semana se presenta la estrella Kurt Hummel, y hoy es una de sus noches.

-¿Cantas en un bar? – pregunto Sebastian observando a Kurt

-Sí, no me enorgullece mucho, pero solo acabo los estudios y adiós pocilga de "Robby Bar" hola Broadway, en parte es más digno que prostituirse cosa que hacen la mayoría de mis compañeros.-dijo Kurt poniendo cara de asco.

Sebastian y Santana sintieron un dolor horrible en el orgullo cuando Kurt hubo finalizado su frase, pues aunque ellos no se prostituían, ya que su idea era que al ponerle dinero al sexo este dejaba de ser algo divertido y comenzaba a ser una obligación, su "trabajo" no era muy digno.

-Bueno... ese ya es otro tema-dijo Sebastian con nerviosismo- Mejor ya dejo el equipaje en tu apartamento.

-Oh claro – dijo Kurt acercándose a Sebastian- Sígueme – Kurt tomo la mano de Sebastian y se dirigió a la puerta- Nos vemos aquí a las 9 chicas – termino este sin mirar atrás y cerrando la puerta.

-¿Tu apartamento es parecido al de Mercedes? –pregunto Sebastian viendo embelesado la hermosa mano blanca que lo sujetaba.

-Un poco –dijo Kurt soltando la mano de Sebastian y parándose enfrente de una puerta incrusto la llave en la cerradura, después dio media vuelta y miro fijamente a Sebastian – Antes que nada te debo advertir que soy un adicto a los musicales, son mi pasión es por eso que deseo ir a Broadway, te digo esto porque tengo demasiadas cosas de mis musicales favoritos así es que no te sorprendas.

-No puedo prometer nada hasta no verlo –dijo Sebastian tomando la manija de la puerta acorralando a Kurt entre su cuerpo y la puerta lo cual puso algo incomodo y sonrojado a este.

-En ese caso es mejor que entremos rápido –dijo Kurt dándose vuelta para abrir la puerta y quitarse a Sebastian de encima – Te presento mi "hogar"

Justo como había advertido el chico, una pared estaba totalmente tapizada por posters de varios musicales de Broadway. En un mueble de la sala había toda una colección invaluable de Soundtracks y películas musicales.

-Veo a que te refieres – dijo Sebastian aun examinando el apartamento – Si realmente eres un adicto. Pero es agradable, nunca había conocido a alguien que disfrutara tanto de los musicales.

-No me sorprende, no muchos tiene esa tendencia. La mayoría de las personas son del **Top 40 **o **Rock**. A ti que tipo de música te gusta.

-Me gusta de todo pero mi favorita es el Blues, no es muy comercial. Me gusta mucho **Back to Black **de Amy Winehouse.

-A Santana también le gusta mucho esa canción ¿no?, siempre la anda cantando.

-Si de hecho ella es la culpable de que me guste mucho el Blues.

- ¿Desde cuándo se conocen tú y Santana?, es que cuando vino aquí nos menciono que vivía con un amigo en Cleveland, pero no dijo ni tu nombre ni el cómo se conocieron ni nada.

-Es una larga historia, que después te contaremos. Pero por ahora me podrías prestar tu regadera, necesito estar presentable para ver a la estrella.

-No es gracioso –dijo Kurt lanzándole la maleta más pequeña a Sebastian- El baño está siguiendo ese corredor a mano derecha.

-No era broma de verdad te quiero oír cantar y gracias.

Sebastian tomo las indicaciones de Kurt y empezó a tomar su necesario baño. Sebastian no se sintió ofendido pues bien sabia el porqué Santana no lo menciono mucho y no conto la historia de cómo se conocen. Pues al contar tantos detalles tendrían que exponer su verdadera fuente de dinero.

Sebastian finalizo tranquilamente su baño. Se vistió con la ropa que hayo en la maleta que Kurt le había lanzado. Salió del cuarto y lo que hayo en la sala, fue al aspirante de Broadway hablando por teléfono.

-Nos vemos ahí – decía Kurt al teléfono – Recuerda las 9:30 y que no se te ocurra llegar tarde. – El castaño colgó el teléfono.

-¿Tendrás otro invitado para el Bar?-pregunto Sebastian haciendo que Kurt diera un pequeño brinco.

- Oh si un amigo. Su nombre es Blaine, siendo sincero contigo espero que ese término de "amigo" cambie pronto. –Ah Sebastian le dolió en todo su ser oír esas palabras – No he tenido buenas experiencias amorosas y Blaine es mi esperanza de que algo surja.

-Vaya, malas experiencias he, un chico como tu mereciendo una comedia romántica viviendo malas experiencias no está bien.

-Tal vez – dijo Kurt sonriendo por el comentario – Como sea mientras uno lo piense menos, mejor. Yo me imagino que un chico como tu debe de tener un millón de chicas en lista de espera.

-¿Eso es un cumplido?

-Si así lo quieres tomar adelante nadie te detiene.

-Bien así lo tomo. Y debo de decir que si tengo varias chicas en lista de "espera porque nunca voy a andar contigo". Ya que si no has notado varias indirectas debo decir que juego para los de tu equipo.

-Sabía que mi "gay radar" no se había equivocado esta vez. Solo que no lo dije porque a veces tiene razón y las personas no quieren ser descubiertas por eso he aprendido a disimular.

-¿Qué me delato?

-No sé, tal vez el que te me encimaras afuera de mi apartamento. Además se siente como un cosquilleo en el estomago. Bueno eso siento yo.

-No será que ese cosquilleo es porque sientes atracción por mí –dijo Sebastian con tono sarcástico pero esperanzado.

-Sigue así y hoy duermes en el suelo de Mercedes.

-No, ya mejor me callo.

-Bueno. Falta todavía un rato para ver a las chicas y tu ya estas arreglado y yo no tardo en arreglarme (en realidad me tardo un rato pero ya empecé desde la mañana) así es que quieres ver una película conmigo.

-Seria un placer.

¡""""""""#$%&/()=?¡?=)(/&%$#"!"#$%&/()=?¡?=)(/&!""#$%&/()=?¡?=)(/&%$#"!"#$%&/()=?¡?=)(/$

-Este es "Robby Bar" – dijo Kurt parándose frente a un establecimiento pequeño y algo mal trecho y con un letrero enorme con el nombre del Bar y que en letras pequeñas rezaba "Escucha música y bebe sin parar"- lugar donde trabaja su servidor.

-Lindo. –dijo irónicamente Sebastian.

-Mejor cállate "lindo" –regaño Santana – que si lo ponemos así tu haz estado en peores lugares. No le hagas caso Kurt.

-Pues que estamos esperando hay que entrar -dijo divertida Mercedes – Pero eso si nada de llevarme desconocidos a la sala he Santana.

-Yo, como crees yo soy muy decente.-dijo Santana burlonamente- no te preocupes no soy "tan" descarada.

-Bien yo subo al escenario hasta las 10 así que mientras la podemos pasar juntos –dijo Kurt pasando por la puerta del Bar. A Mercedes se me olvido decirte Blaine también viene.

-¡Riégala Kurt! –Dijo Mercedes molesta- sabes que Blaine me agrada mientras no esté en un bar, cada vez que ese chico ingiere alcohol deja de ser el dulce Anderson que te gusta y se convierte en el pervertido Anderson que detestamos.

-Me asegurare de que no beba ni una gota de alcohol.

-Lo peor es que el tipo no admite que pasan cosas malas cuando bebe. Y no lo puedes mantener ocupado con agua por mucho tiempo.

-Y si ya sabes del problema de Blaine ¿Por qué lo invitaste? – Pregunto Sebastian haciendo que la chica latina lo mirara con extrañeza- La idea era pasarla bien no controlando a un ebrio pervertido.

-Aun no sabemos qué puede pasar. Tal vez no decida tomar hoy –dijo Kurt esperanzado- No supongamos cosas que aun no pasan.

-Yo voy por las cervezas ¿les parece? –Dijo Santana- A Smythe puedes venir un momento, solo un momento los alcanza rápido- termino casi corriendo a empujones a Kurt y Mercedes.

-Mande, se te ofrece algo, ya sabes que cerveza me gusta.

-No es eso. Ten cuidado Sebastian, Kurt y Mercedes son buenas personas y nuestro historial los podría manchar y herir.

-¿A qué viene eso?

-Se que te gusta Kurt pedazo de "Campanita sin gracia". Y por favor no me hagas la estúpida pregunta de ¿Por qué crees eso? Si eres más obvio que el final de una película de Disney.

-Sí, si me gusta, se me hace muy guapo y tierno en todos los sentidos. Pero me alejare de él, se que pronto volveremos a robar y eso los podría meter en problemas con la policía. Sé que solo busco diversión por ahora, porque sé que nunca podre quedarme con alguien por el mismo desastre que es mi vida. Contenta con mi declaración.

-No, porque solo lograste deprimirme. Mi vida es igual a la tuya, nunca lo había visto así. Ándale ya vete.

-Lamento ser tan realista y frio- Dijo el joven de mirar verde dándole la espalda a Santana y empezar a caminar.

La latina dio media vuelta y se dirijo a la barra del bar. La mayoría de los sentados en la barra eran hombres. Por las esquinas había parejas besándose. A Santana le gustaba besar pero ver a otra gente besarse por más de 5 minutos le parecía asqueroso y más aun cuando el hombre tenía barba, ya lo había hecho y al terminar tuvo la sensación de pelos en su lengua toda una semana.

-Cuatro cervezas por favor, una oscura.- Santana giro la cabeza hacia la derecha y se llevo una linda sorpresa. A su lado se encontraba una chica rubia, de ojos azules soñadores que te invitaban a imitarla, tenia el cabello algo desordenado pero le quedaba bien, tenia los labios pintados de un rosa claro, haciendo ver una linda e inocente sonrisa en ella.- Hola, linda noche ¿no?

-Supongo que todas las noches son lindas, si te gusta la noche, en lo personal a mí me gusta más el día. Por eso para mí todos los días son lindos.

-Creo que tienes toda la razón – dijo Santana sonriendo – A mí me gusta más la noche ver las estrellas es mágico.

-Sí, pero en la noche es donde más cosas no buenas pasan. En el día también pasan pero al menos las vez con claridad.

-Y que te trae a un bar como este.

-Mi tío es el dueño del bar- contesto la chica, lo cual hizo que Santana se avergonzara por usar esas palabras- A parte de que hoy se presenta el mejor cantante que conozco: Kurt Hummel

-Ahí están tus cervezas niña- dijo un hombre detrás de la barra con una voz grave.

-Gracias. Yo las tomare y me largare cuando quiera Moe- dijo Santana enfadada.

-Solo te avisaba, no te enojes.

-Como sea. Entonces tú piensas que Kurt Hummel es el mejor cantante.

-Si mi sueño es bailar aunque sea de fondo con él. Pues no tengo una excelente voz pero bailo excelentemente.

-Te gustaría conocerlo. Porque puedo hacer ese sueño de que lo conozcas realidad.

-Hablas enserio. Me harías una de las personas más felices del mundo.- Santana se sintió enternecida al ver la mirada inocente de la chica reflejando verdadera alegría y lo más bello es que esa alegría la había provocado ella.

-Bien, pues sígueme. Me ayudarías con dos de estas- pregunto Santana dándole dos cervezas a la chica rubia.

-Claro tú cumplirás mi sueño como no ayudarte con las cervezas.-dijo la chica rubia llevándose la botella a los labios dispuesta a tomársela.

-¿Pero qué haces? – pregunto Santana observando a la chica con extrañeza.

-Te ayudo a tomar las cervezas. –Santana comenzó a reír un poco tratando de no verse grosera.

-Me refería a que me ayudaras a llevarlas a mi mesa.

-Oh, pues explícate bien. – se excuso la rubia.

-Solo sígueme- dijo una divertida Santana.

Ambas nadaron, por el mar de gente que había en la pista del bar. Santana se sentía casi perdida hasta que vio unas inconfundibles manos marcándole el camino.

Al llegar dos personas se habían sumado a la diversión suponía que uno de esos dos hombres era Blaine. El primer chico era un rubio de ojos azules, tenía una cabellera de en sueño. El segundo era moreno, de cabello en rulos y unos ojos verde avellana muy lindos. Santana en veces pasadas habría sentido algo, pero raramente esa vez no lo hizo.

-Hola Britt- dijo Kurt saludando a la rubia- veo que ya conociste a Santana.

-Espera, tú me conoces a mí- dijo Britt totalmente sorprendida

-Si Brittany te conozco desde hace tiempo. O es que ya te olvidaste.

-Oh es verdad. Ya sabes que soy muy distraída y no me acostumbro a la idea de que conozco a una súper estrella.

-Te adoro. Siempre me levantas el animo. A Santana deja te presento a Blaine- dijo Kurt señalando al chico moreno- y a Jeremahia- dijo ahora algo disgustado señalando al rubio.

Si Blaine era guapo admitió Santana. Pero su querido Smythe era mucho más guapo, pues era más alto y un poco más fornido.

-Bueno chicos me disculparan pero esta estrella se debe preparar. Nos vemos en el corte. –dijo el castaño levantándose de su asiento. "Asegúrate de que no beba" –le susurro a Mercedes

-Te advierto que no soy buena niñera.-dijo la chica de color en respuesta.

El chico le saco la lengua y ella le respondió con el mismo gesto, ambos comenzaron a reír hasta que Kurt se perdió en el mar de gente.

-Pronto empezara el espectáculo- dijo Brittany emocionada.

CONTINUARA…


	3. Bar de las oportunidades parte 2

_**Hola, yo se me odian como tarde más de lo regular que me pasa soy una asquerosidad de persona. Pero he tenido razones escolares y otro fic, ya tenía millones de ideas para este me faltaba plasmarlas y darles un inicio. En Fin disfruten ojala y les guste. P.D (el numero esta mas inventado que la Patagonia- después sabrán a que me refiero) a y esto !"#"$ es una división**_

**El bar de las oportunidades parte II**

-Probando, probando, 1, 2,3 – decía Kurt frente al micrófono- si funciona bien. Buenas noches a todas las parejas felices, a todas las parejas de una noche y a los solteros que esperan encontrar pareja "en un bar de cuarta" -agrego para sus adentros.- Que les parece si comenzamos con un buen ritmo para bailar, con "That don't impress me much"

Empezó a sonar la peculiar tonada de la canción.

I've known a few guys who thought they were pretty smart  
>But you've got being right down to an art<p>

-Quieres bailar- le pregunto Mercedes a Sebastian.

-Claro me encanta bailar, pero…"No te da miedo que Blaine tome alcohol" – susurro Sebastian al oído de la chica.

-Si toma será el castigo de Kurt por no consultarme primero, y traer a ese hobbit alcohólico. Me agrada pero cuando el alcohol está fuera de su cuerpo.

-Ya veo porque tú y Santana son amigas las dos igual de vengativas.

- Vamos –dijo Mercedes parándose de su asiento- O se acabara la canción.

Chico y chica se perdieron entre las demás personas de la pista.

-Tú quieres bailar- pregunto Santana a Brittany- solo como amigas.

-Ni modo que como que, obvio, me encantaría bailar contigo.

Santana la tomo de la mano, lo cual le hizo sentir algo que jamás había sentido con nadie más, se quedo mirando a Brittany unos segundos, para después salir del trance y entrar a la pista de baile.

Oh-oo-oh, so you think you're something special  
>Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else<p>

Okay, so you're Brad Pitt  
>That don't impress me much<p>

-Vaya, Kurt de verdad que canta bien, no es el tono que regularmente tiene un chico pero si se escucha como voz de chico. Su tono es muy peculiar.- dijo Sebastian entre bailando y tonteando.

-Sí, el canta muy bien. Con un poco mas de esmero y podrá tener esa carrera artística que tanto desea. Solo está aquí por el dinero.

-Nadie le apoya con el dinero, ningún familiar o algo así.

-Para ellos el a cometido la estupidez al querer dedicarse a las artes. Querían que fuera algo mas él se negó y ahora el paga los estudios, con lo que le ayudan es con el apartamento.

-¿Tu también cantas?

-Sí, incluso Kurt y yo estudiamos en el mismo lugar. Solo que yo si tengo la fortuna de que me paguen los estudios.

-Que bien me imagino que por eso son mejores amigos.

-Pues si vivimos en el mismo edificio, estudiamos donde mismo, tenemos gustos en común, todo el material para ser grandes amigos.

-Y de donde conocen a Blaine y a Jeremahia.

- Blaine estudia también donde nosotros, Jeremahia es un amigo suyo que nos presento Kurt y yo no estamos seguros pero creemos que es de los que juega para su equipo. El me agrada pero estoy obligada a odiarlo, porque no sé si a Blaine le gusta o qué pero Kurt lo detesta y debo estar de su lado.

- Se a que te refieres lealtad total a un amigo, no es así. Nada ni nadie te hará traicionarlo, es el mismo lazo tengo con Santana.

You're one of those guys who likes to shine his machine  
>You make me take off my shoes before you let me get in<br>I can't believe you kiss your car good night  
>C'mon baby tell me-you must be jokin', right!<p>

-Te dije que Kurt es toda una estrella- dijo Brittany- Siempre que canta el lugar se llena. Algunos le gritan cosas… que bueno no le gustaría nadie que se las gritaran pero todos los abuchean y los corren.

-Lo quieren aquí mucho

-Sí, los del bar sabemos que aunque no le guste el lugar podemos contar con él. El estará para nosotros y nosotros para él. Aunque no siempre recuerdo que lo conozco.

- Tú te dedicas a algo, estudias algo en especial.

-Estudio en una academia de danza. Dicen que tengo mucho potencial para todo eso del baile. Yo lo disfruto mucho, por eso no me opongo.

-Algún día me mostraras.

-Tal vez pero después por ahora no te quiero opacar. – dijo la rubia comenzando a reír pegándole la risa a la morena.

El castaño de mirar azul grisáceo, canto varios números poniendo ambiente en el bar. Mercedes bailaba unas canciones con Sebastian, otras con Jeremahia y unas cuantas con Blaine porque el chico estaba a poco de terminarse una cerveza y pedir otra. Santana por otro lado bailo todo ese tiempo con Brittany, la chica rubia le inspiraba confianza y plenitud a la morena.

-Hasta aquí termina mi turno, pero no se preocupen ya llega Ariana para seguir con el buen ambiente. Disfruten su noche. –dijo Kurt despidiéndose de su público.

-Al fin, bajas a del escenario a disfrutar un rato con tus amigos. – dijo Mercedes

-Al fin acabo mi turno- dijo el chico desviando su mirada hacia el moreno de ojos verde avellana que ya iba por la tercera cerveza.- "Te pedí que cuidaras que no bebiera" le susurro en regaño a Mercedes.

-Yo te advertí que no soy una buena niñera, además déjalo no creo que se empede con solo 3 cervezas.

El castaño miro a la chica con escepticismo – Es enserio, Mercedes pareciera que es la primera vez que vienes con Blaine. Aunque beba mucho alcohol no lo ha hecho inmune no lo tolera.

-Ese es muy su problema, deja que se pierda bailando con Jeremahia.

-Mejor que se pierda bailando conmigo.

-Que se pierda con quien sea. Pero si yo fuera tu en el estado que esta dejaría que fuera problema de Jeremahia y no mío.

-Pues no eres yo.

-Que suerte no.

El chico le dirigió una última miraba rencorosa a su amiga, para dirigirse al chico de ojos color verde avellana y sacarlo a bailar.

Dejando a Jeremahia y Sebastian en la mesa, pues Mercedes conoció a un chico llamado Sam con el que comenzó a bailar. Y Santana seguía con Brittany.

-Dime Jeremahia, de donde se conocen tu y Blaine- pregunto Sebastian tratando de deshacer el incomodo silencio.

- Ambos trabajamos en la misma tienda y congeniamos al instante.

- Vaya, y ¿De qué es la tienda?

-Es una librería esta como a tres calles de aquí. Por eso no tardamos mucho en llegar.

-Aja, y Blaine te invito o tú te colaste a la invitación o como estuvo.

Jeremahia soltó un pequeño suspiro ahogando lo que sería una carcajada- Blaine me invito, yo no soy de esos que busca pachanguear en cualquier parte. De cualquier manera a que viene el interrogatorio.

-Solo intento romper el silencio. Como sea, busacas algo con Blaine o que. – pregunto Sebastian ignorando la cuestión del rubio.

-Contestando a tu estúpida pregunta, No, yo no busco nada con Blaine, ya que para buscar algo con el necesitaría ser gay, cosa que no soy.

-Perdón-dijo Sebastian confundido. -¿Eres hetero? Es que ese cabello no lo tiene ningún hetero.

-Pues yo lo tengo así es que si un hetero tiene este cabello. Y tú que, ¿el interrogatorio es porque tu si buscas algo con Blaine?

-Ja, Blaine ya quisiera que yo anduviera tras él.

- Muy guapo o muy confiado.

-Ambos, quiero decir tu no lo notas pero mucha gente sí- ambos chicos rieron.

Sebastian noto que el rubio miraba muy atentamente hacia la pista de baile, como tratando de descifrar si sus ojos no lo engañaban. El alto moreno por fin logro encontrara que miraba el chico, era una clase de forcejeo entre dos personas conocidas.

-¿Cuántas cervezas se bebió Blaine cuando estaba contigo? –pregunto Jeremahia algo asustado.

- Dos y media porque Mercedes lo saco a bailar antes de que se la acabara.

-Conmigo se bebió otra y lo más seguro es que se haya acabado ese medio – Jeremahia se quedo un rato pensativo- ¡Oh, no! ya tomo lo suficiente como para nadar de pervertido ese tipo no aguanta mucho el alcohol.

-¿Qué? – en un impulso Sebastian se levanto de su asiento y se adentro en la pista esperando que sus pensamientos fueran erróneos.

-Dame un beso- decía Blaine atrayendo a Kurt hacia si tomándolo de la cintura.

-Perdón, ya se te paso la copa ¿verdad? – decía el castaño volteando el rostro y tratando de quitar los brazos de Blaine de su cintura, sin obtener resultados.

-Tal vez pero esas copas me hicieron darme cuenta de cuánto te deseo. Anda solo dame un beso.

-No te voy a besar, te encuentras ebrio. Mañana no te vas a acordar ni siquiera de que bailaste conmigo.

- Como sabes si jamás nos hemos basado – dijo Blaine atrayendo a Kurt tratando de juntar sus labios- que tal si mueves algo en mí.

-Creo que Kurt te dijo que mejor en otro momento ¿no? un día que tu estuvieras sobrio ¿no?, así es que así déjalo ve por agua a ver si no amaneces mañana con una resaca detestable. – dijo Sebastian alejando como pudo a Kurt de los brazos de Blaine.

-Y tu desde cuando tienes permiso de meterte en platicas ajenas- pregunto Blaine con tono altanero.- yo estaba hablando con Kurt nadie te invito.

-Pues yo me invito solo a donde yo quiera si veo que estas incomodando a mi amigo.

-Tu como crees saber que yo lo incomodaba.

-Basta con ver su cara – Kurt quien aun observaba a los chicos se sonrojo a más no poder.

- Sebastian tiene razón Blaine, hay que mejor dejarlo, hay que seguir disfrutando lo que queda de la noche.

- Ahora por culpa de este imbécil ya no te vas a acostar conmigo.

-Pero cuando dije yo que me ib.- las palabras de Kurt se quedaron en el aire, Blaine había tomado impulso estrellando su puño en la barbilla de Sebastian- ¡¿Qué rayos te sucede?

Kurt no obtuvo respuesta pues Sebastian en venganza golpeo a Blaine igualmente en la barbilla, el chico aun afectado por los efectos del alcohol en su cuerpo perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas. El castaño asustado tomo la mano de Sebastian jalando de ella.

-Esto está mal, muy mal. Tenemos que irnos.

-Que fue todo eso, los vimos desde lejos…- - decía Santana tomada de la mano de Britt.

- Fueron varias cosas como sea, nosotros ya nos vamos, llévense el auto nosotros pedimos un taxi.

Los dos chicos salieron del local dejando a la morena algo confundida.

Ya en el apartamento Kurt sentó a Sebastian a la fuerza en una silla y corrió a la cocina por una bolsa con hielo.

-No es grave Kurt, lo puedes dejar así Blaine no pega fuerte.

-Eso dices ahora, pero mañana vas a andar quejándote y yo no quiero eso.- El castaño tomo una silla y la puso frente a Sebastian sentándose en ella y colocando la bolsa de hielo en su barbilla.

Sebastian podía observar los ojos de Kurt cerca de él, esos ojos azul grisáceo mostraban cierta preocupación. También Sebastian observo atentamente los labios de Kurt tan cerca tan besables, pero no, no podría si no quería establecer un lazo con el chico besarlo sería la opción menos viable.

-¿Estás bien? – pregunto al fin Kurt.

-Claro, si yo no fui quien recibió el golpe, fue Blaine.

-Tu estas hecho de piedra o ¿Qué?

-Tal vez- la habitación quedo un tiempo en silencio, Sebastian miro mas atentamente hacia los ojos de Kurt- Tus ojos son hermosos – dijo en un susurro que salió accidentalmente de sus labios.

-Ahora tu sostienes tu hielo- dijo Kurt tomando la mano de Sebastian y poniéndola en la bolsa de hielo.

-¿Qué? Ahora no te puedo dar ni un cumplido.

- Crees que no conozco a los de tu clase, eres sexy en toda la extensión de la palabra, tienes la actitud, la gracia, incluso la estúpida sonrisa de suricato, para conquistar a una persona acostarte con ella y dejarlo botada en la cama antes de que despierte.

-Te ocurrió eso a ti ¿verdad?, si no fuera así no tendrías esa mascara protectora, o no te exaltarías ni te enojarías cada vez que te digo un cumplido o algo parecido.

-A mi no, fue a una amiga, se llama Rachel, tenía las mismas aspiraciones que Mercedes y yo. Solo un estúpido día deprimida, una pasada de copas (la cavaba de dejar su novio idiota Jesse ) esa noche tomo una mala decisión con un idiota mas grande. Se acostó con él, pérdida en alcohol y unas patillas raras que le dio el tipo. Al despertar ella lo vio vistiéndose, "te gustaría salir otro día" fue su pregunta y la respuesta de ese imbécil fue "eh contagiado a cuerpos mejores" y salió del cuarto dejando a Rachel en una clase de shock. Efectivamente la contagio de herpes, lo peor no fue la enfermedad, su sueño se vio roto, porque su pensamiento era que si un chico de Detroit tan solo la uso, como la podría ovacionar un auditorio entero. Se deprimió por completo, dejo de estudiar y hace tiempo que no sabemos nada de ella. Tenía todo el talento, pero un estúpido galán como tú se lo arruino todo.

- Yo no soy así, además en ti no trataría de hacer eso ni de chiste, entre Santana y Mercedes me quitan algo importante. Yo solo quiero ser tu amigo quedamos.

-Quedamos pero debes dejar de decir comentarios como esos. Porque parece que pretendes otra cosa.

"Y la pretendo pero no tratare nada" –agrego el chico para sus adentros disimulando con una sonrisa en su rostro.

¡"#$%&/()=?¡=)(/&%$!"#$%&/()=?¡?=)(/&%$#"!"#$%&/()=?¡?=)(/&%$#!"#$%&/()=?¡?=)(/

-¡Que noche!- dijo Santana a Brittany mientras ambas bebían un vaso de agua, el aliento de Blaine las había' asqueado- si no fuera por ese hobbit borrachín, no hubiera sido tan divertida.

-Pero, si no fue divertida, Kurt salió muy asustado después de lo ocurrido. Tu amigo ese el alto podría tener problemas o le pudieron haber pegado fuerte.

-Sebastian está hecho de piedra, se sabe defender y sabrá calmar a Kurt, siempre me logro calmar a mi cuando estaba triste. – dijo la morena sumergiéndose un momento en el balde de los recuerdos, esa chica con eso ojos azules inspiradores de ternura la llevaban a recordar las partes dolorosas de su infancia, trayendo igualmente las cosas buenas que a veces llegaban después de la tormenta.

- Ahora me imagino que tienes más personas que te hagan sentir mejor cuando estas triste.

-Algunas, pero ninguna como Sebastian.

-¿Ni siquiera yo?

-Tu aun no me has visto triste así es que no se.

-Alguna vez tendríamos que probar a ver si lo logro- la chica rubia puso cara de reflexión por un segundo- No mejor olvídalo no me gusta ver a la gente triste y mucho menos la gente que me agrada.

-Entonces yo te agrado.- dijo Santana alzando una ceja.

-Que, no es obvio.-dijo la Britt confundida- pensé haber dado todas las señales de que me agradas. ¿Acaso me falto una?

- No creo, pero si te llego a faltar creo que ya la diste.

-Uf, que suerte. Oh ahí está mi tío, creo que ya me debo ir. Te gustaría que nos viéramos otro día. Porque como ya explique me agradas y me gustaría ser tu amiga.

-Seria un placer, di lugar, hora y ahí estaré. Tu también me agradas eres de esas personas que vez e inspiran confianza. No sé cómo explicarlo.

La rubia sonrió amplia y tiernamente hacia Santana.- Espero que nos veamos pronto, me darías tu teléfono.- Britt saco de un bolsillo de su pantalón su teléfono celular.

-Claro es el 1324123098 espero tu llamada.

-La tendrás, si tardo hay dos razones posibles, una es que este con otras cosas o que no encuentre mi teléfono. Una última pregunta antes de irme ¿Sales con alguien?

- No, ¿Por qué te sorprendes? –dijo viendo la cara de la chica.

-Es que eres muy bonita, si yo fuera hombre de esos que si buscan mujeres, no lo dudaría en ningún momento para invitarte a salir.

- Otra cosa es que yo los rechace.

-Eso no me cruzo por la mente pero puede pasar. ¿Me rechazarías a mí?

-No creo, eres de mi tipo.

-Yei, tendría posibilidades.


	4. ¿Por que somos lo que somos? 1

_**Me tarde horrores, lo siento, tuve unos problemas. La cosa es que ya tenía el capitulo listo para subir y todo…pero lo leí una vez mas y fue de esas veces que dices "¡O DIOS YO ESCRIBI TAL PORQUERIA!" se repetían muchas cosas y no me gusto por eso lo volví a hacer todo y de una manera diferente por eso aquí tendremos un FLASHBACK de Seb y Santi con varios saltos en el tiempo espero que les guste.**_

_**P.D este capítulo es la mitad del Flasback durante esta semana subo la otra parte **_

**¿Por qué somos lo que somos? 1**

"Huele a café"- pensó un chico de alta estatura para su edad, de piel morena, cabellos castaños y ojos verdes "Eso solo quiere decir una cosa… hoy hay reunión"

El niño salió de su cuarto, necesitaba salir de la casa, siempre que había reunión se armaba un lio. Para salir necesitaba pasar frente a la puerta de la cocina, trato de pasar lo más rápido posible para que nadie lo notara "¡SI!" logro cruzar sin que lo vieran.

-¡Sebastian!- exclamo una voz ronca y grave inspiradora de miedo "maldición" pensó el chico.

-Mande- dijo el chico entrando a la cocina- ¿Qué paso?- las personas en ese cuarto le inspiraban pavor…pero en especial una.

-No vas a saludar- pregunto un hombre parecido al niño solo que él tenía los ojos oscuros y la nariz mucho más ancha y chata.

-Perdón, es que…

-¡No me vengas con excusas! Solo saluda.

-Buenas tardes.

-HEY- recibió en respuesta por los seis hombres en la habitación, y también había una mujer pero ella estaba en la esquina algo desorientada y con los ojos verdes fuera de sí.

-¿Ya me puedo ir, papa?- dijo el alto moreno en tono casi suplicante.

-Primero debo decirte algo. Hoy entre todos conseguimos cuarenta mil dólares.

-Me alegro.

-Deberías estar más que alegre, es lo mejor que hemos conseguido en meses. Este es un buen lugar ¡Pronto! – Dijo alzando la voz y estrellando un objeto contra la mesa- necesitaremos que te nos unas- quito la mano del objeto permitiendo a todos en la habitación ver con claridad de que se trataba.- necesito que aprendas a usarla- dijo dándole un golpecito al mango de la pistola.

-Reid, solo tiene diez años- dijo al fin la mujer, moviéndose frenéticamente "Seguro mamá se volvió a meter polvo blanco por la nariz" – pensó Seb

-¡Por eso la va a prender a usar! Así cuando tenga catorce será todo un maestro. Tómala y busca donde practicar- dijo Reid viendo a su hijo fijamente, el niño asustado tomo el arma sintiendo un gran frio y la guardo en su bolsillo.

-¿Ya-ya me puedo ir?

-Sí, ya lárgate, de seguro vas con la hija de este estúpido- dijo Reid golpeando en el brazo a un hombre de rasgos latinos

-Si vas con ella dile a Tana que también aprenda- dijo el hombre aludido.

-No iras a incluir a tu hija al grupo cuando sea un poco más mayor ¿o sí? Matías- pregunto un hombre rubio con ojos oscuros.

-Tal vez, es lista y tiene atributos que ninguno de nosotros tenemos.-Todos los hombres de la sala rieron y Sebastian aprovecho para salir de la casa y buscar a Santana

-¡Tana! ¡Tana! ¡Santi! ¡Santana! – grito cruzando la callejuela.

-¡Bu! Aquí estoy- dijo una niña con rasgos latinos como los de su padre.

-Uf, me asustaste- dijo el niño entre risitas

-Hoy hubo reunión en tu casa verdad.

-Si por eso me salí, siempre hay problemas con eso. Oh, hablando de eso mira. Sebastian se saco del bolsillo el arma de fuego que su padre le había dado. Santana al verla puso los ojos como platos y dio tres pasos hacia atrás.

-¿Se la quitaste a tu papa?- pregunto asustada.

-No, el me la dio, quiere que la aprenda a usar, pero yo no quiero. Me da miedo

-A mi igual la semana pasada papa la uso y apunto hacia el techo y ahora tenemos goteras por su culpa- rio Santana- a veces creo que mi papá es muy tonto.

-No creas, es muy tonto. – ambos rieron

-Y si la escondemos, así no tendrás que aprender.

-Si no aprendo papa se enfadara y me pegara. Quiero decir me hizo esto- Sebastian comenzó a levantarse su camisa mostrando un torso con moretones sin sanar- y yo no había hecho nada que hará cuando tenga una razón.

-Tú papa esta tan loco, como el mío esta tonto.

-Eso no lo dudo. También tú debes aprender, para que puedas entrar al grupo.

-Eso no me gusta- dijo Santana con una mueca.

-Ni a mí pero ¿Qué otra opción tenemos?

-Yo me iré algún día y tú vendrás conmigo, seremos imparables ya verás. Saldremos de este hoyo y no miraremos hacia atrás.

-Si lo haremos, es una promesa.

¡"#$%&/()=?¡?=)(/&%$#"!"#$%&/()=¡?=)(/&%$#"!"#$%&/()=¡?=)(/&%$#!"#$%&/()=?¡?=)(/&%$#"

Santana Lopez una chica con 13 años de edad la chica más guapa de la escuela, los chicos mayores deseaban besarla y las chicas deseaban ser como ella. La buscaban de todas partes y ella no se quedaba atrás, nunca estaba soltera. Aparte de todo lo que le envidiaban las chicas, lo que más querían de Santana era su gran amistad con el apuesto Sebastian Smythe.

Sebastian no tenía novia, simplemente tenia alguien con quien salir y pasar el rato todos los días. Muchas ilusas creían poder mantenerlo con ellas más de dos días, pero al poco tiempo se les rompía la fantasía. Aunque varias volvían a caer en el juego.

-¿Me besas? – pregunto Sebastian a Santana cuando ambos estaban sentados en un banca de un parque algo lejos de sus casas.

-¿Perdón? – Dijo la chica ante la peculiar pregunta - ¿Por qué quieres que te bese? Me alaga la pregunta… quiero decir por obvias razones quieres… porque bueno no hay chico que no desee que lo bese pero… ¿Por qué?

-Para saber que se siente.

-Espera, tu el gran Sebastian Smythe, el rompe corazones, el _sexappel _más joven del colegio, no ha dado du primer beso. Pero si siempre tienes a una chica nueva…

-Pero nunca las beso.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque con las demás chicas es asqueroso y contigo, no es así.

-Bien te besare. Solo porque tendré la oportunidad de quitarte tus _virgin lips- _dijo la chica en tono burlón.

Ambos se colocaron uno frente a otro, se fueron acercando poco a poco, cuando estaban a centímetros cerraron sus ojos y el espacio entre ellos juntando sus labios en un beso de no más de 15 segundos.

-¿Qué sentiste? – pregunto Santana viendo a su amigo con curiosidad.

-Nada, no sentí nada. No entiendo el alboroto, no sentí nada y tú ¿sentiste algo?

-Sí, asco. Fue como besar a un perro- Tana río un poco- es broma yo tampoco sentí nada, pero creo que eso se debe sentir.

-Si ya sabias que no se sentía nada ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

-Dos razones, en primera no perdería la oportunidad de besarte y molestarte, en segunda no me creerías hasta comprobarlo tú.

-¿Hoy quieres ir a practicar? –pregunto Sebastian evadiendo el tema, le incomodaba saber que le "omitía" algo a Santana.

-No, hoy no tengo ganas de romper estúpidas botellas de vidrio y si…mejor vamos al cine.

-Aja, si claro "ir al cine" ¿con que dinero?

-¿Quién hablo de dinero? Encontré una puerta por la que nos podemos colar.

-Eso explica cómo ves películas todos los meses.

-Eso, y que la mayoría de veces me pagan a mí el cine. Entonces ¿quieres ir o no?

-Sí, vamos hoy tampoco quiero ver una lluvia de vidrios.

¡"#$%&/()=¡?=)(/&%$#"!"#$%&/()=?¡?=)(/&%$#"!"#$%&/()=?¡?=)(/&%$#!"#$%&/()=?¡?=)(/&%$#"

-¡Pero que te sucede! –dijo Santana con los catorce años cumplidos hace tres meses, quitándole a Sebastian su arma de fuego.

-¡Rompo vidrios! ¿Qué más? ¡Dame la estúpida arma y vete!

-En primera bájale a tu tono y segundo estas llamando la atención pronto vendrá alguien a averiguar porque hay disparos aquí, cuando se dé cuenta de que es un menor empezaran las preguntas.

-¡¿Eso qué?

-Bájale a tu tono- dijo la chica con voz pausada y amenazante- Responde a mi primera pregunta que te sucede.

-Estoy frustrado, enojado, triste, feliz, asustado, son muchas cosas – dijo rápidamente el chico- ya te respondí ¿me das el arma?

-No, así te sientes, la verdadera pregunta es ¿porque te sientes así? – hubo un silencio tenso, de esos que te dan dificultad para respirar. Hasta que Sebastian se arto y lo rompió:

-Recuerdas el día del "primer beso"- Santana asintió- ese día te mentí. Cuando te bese de verdad no sentí nada, pero yo sabía que no iba a sentir nada, porque no me traen las chicas. Bese a mas chicas y nada. Hoy yo platicaba con Lucas Amott

-¿El chico al que llaman Catarina?

-Sí, el. La cosa es que nos llevamos bien, de repente vi sus labios y los quise besar, ya los había querido besar, solo que esta vez tenía que hacerlo. Lucas me correspondió el beso y te juro como sentí que se me aceleraba el corazón. Yo sabía desde hace tiempo, que me atraen los hombres, pero…quiero decir yo con un papa machista, visto como el "bad boy" ¿Siendo gay? No podría vivir con ese título, con el apodo de catariana dos…mariposa…o Ken- el chico presionaba sus manos en su rostro- aparte en una semana cumplo catorce.-dijo lloroso.

-Es verdad ¿Qué quieres de regalo? – dijo la chica tratando de animar a su amigo.

-Que convenzas a mi papa de que no me meta al grupo.

-¿Te va a meter la próxima semana? No puede ser necesito mas tiempo y dinero.

-¿Para qué?

-Para irnos, recuerda nuestra promesa. Si te meten ahí será demasiado difícil sacarte y yo no me voy sin ti.


	5. ¿Por que somos lo que somos? 2 sueño

_**OLI, bueno aquí esta la otra parte del capitulo pasado, lo pensaba subir la misma semana en la que subí el otro, pero como yo lo escribo en papel primero como que me dio una falla emocional no quería hacer nada mientras lo pasaba a la compu por eso me tarde. Lo siento de verdad **_

_**WAAA, díganme que les pareció el final de glee a mi me gusto excepto por una parte que no escribiré aquí porque no se si hay personas que mejor los siguen en FOX Latinoamérica y no creo que quieran SPOILERS. Bueno menos bla, bla, bla y lean lo importante. Aunque ya no se si de verdad me extrañan :P**_

_**By: Diana O_O**_

**¿Por qué somos lo que somos? 2**

-¿Puedes decirme que es esto?- dijo Santana en tono acusador sacando algo del bolsillo del pantalón de Sebastian.

-Es un condon ¿Que tu no los usas?

-Claro que los uso y mas veces que tu.

-Pues claro porque yo apenas voy a usar esta noche el primero.

-JA, y según tu ¿de donde te vas a sacar otro chico gay?, en la escuela solo hay uno fuera del closet y no creo que lo quieras hacer con Lucas.

-Pero que bien me conoces. Iré al bar gay que esta a dos calles de aquí, ahí tal vez consiga a alguien.

-Te estas arriesgando demasiado, no sabes que puedes encontrarte ahí. Que tal si sales lastimado.

-Yo me se cuidar- dijo Sebastian usando un tono de sabiondo.

-Y no lo niego, pero tienes quince años, no impones, apenas tienes musculo y por ahí podría haber mastodontes de treinta y tantos años buscando algo que hacer, con buscando algo que hacer me refiero a divertirse contigo, con eso me refiero a...

-Ya entendí, pero no te preocupes los mastodontes de treinta se me hacen algo viejos buscare mas jóvenes- dijo Sebastian con un tono divertido.

-No es un chiste

-El mio tampoco

-Iré contigo, así tendrás quien te cuida la espalda.-dijo Santana recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

-Voy a un bar gay, no al bar "encuentra al hetero" vas a desentonar muy feo.

- Y tú no desentonas entre mayores de edad.

- Tengo una identificación falsa pero la tengo, soy hombre y habrá como otros veinte menores de edad.

-Ten cuidado - dijo al fin la joven latina rindiéndose-no quiero que por una estupidez arruines los esfuerzos míos y de tu mama para que ese maldito que se hace llamar tu padre tarde mas en meterte al grupo. ¿A que hora sales?

-Pienso llegar ahí como a las doce, a esa hora empieza lo bueno.

-¿A que hora piensas regresar?

-Pues hasta que termine la acción, y no se ni a que horas empieza o cuanto durara.

-Prométeme que estarás tocando a mi puerta antes de las once de la mañana. Solo para saber que esta todo bien.

-Te lo prometo ahí estaré.- se escucho como habrían la puerta de la entrada a la casa-Te debes ir, a papa no le gusta que tu estés aquí. Ven- dijo tomando la mano de la morena- Saldremos juntos asi no se molestara en decirte algo.

-¿Tiene algo contra mi?

-Dejando de lado que eres una de las personas que lo convenció en esperar mas tiempo antes de meterme al grupo, no, tiene mas problemas con tu papa.- Sebastian abrió la puerta de su habitación para poder así salir al corredor- creo que hay unos problemas de dinero por ahí.

Ambos se encontraban a medio metro de la entrada de la cocina, donde seguramente estaría Ride bebiendo algo. Tomaron aliento, intentando cruzar de la forma más natural y menos nerviosa posible.

-Hola San- saludo Ride sentado enfrente de la mesa tomando un vaso de agua- Espero que hoy no te lleves a Sebastian quedamos en que hoy practicaríamos un poco.

-No se preocupe- Santana cuidaba que en su voz no se reflejara le asco que sentía por ese hombre- yo ya me iba, tengo cosas que hacer.

-Bien, que bueno- Ride tenia su mirada fija en el vaso con agua- de paso hazme un favor y dile a tu padre que lo espero mañana en la tarde.

-Si yo le aviso. Adiós Seb te veo mañana- Santana le planto un beso en la mejilla a su amigo antes de irse, salió a toda prisa por la puerta dejando atrás la mala vibra que desprendía esa casa.

Santana estaba realmente preocupada por Sebastian, pero él estaba en todo su derecho de hacer lo que el quisiera, lo que le incomodaba es que seria un total desconocido...algo le podría pasar. Para colmo eran apenas las seis de la tarde, tendría diecisiete horas para preocuparse por su amigo y eso si el cumplía su promesa de llegar a las once.

La chica entro a su casa, que estaba a no más de una cuadra de Sebastian.

-¡Ya llegue! - grito esperando por una respuesta.

-Bien, estoy en la cocina- dijo una voz un tanto aguda.

-¿Haciendo que?-dijo Santana entrando a la habitación donde estaba otra mujer también de rasgos latinos y de unos cuarenta años a lo mucho.

-Cuentas.

-Ja, ¿cuanto dinero no tenemos? ¿Podrás comprarle a Berni un paquete esta semana?

-No digas eso Tana.

-No tendría esa necesidad si tú y papa no se gastaran lo poco que les da Ride en droga.-dijo Santana fuera de si.

-Eso ayuda, es necesario.

-¡Ayuda a que!, a olvidar que tienes una hija, a olvidar que si no pagamos nos quitan esto a lo que llamamos casa.

- ¡Si! a eso ayuda, a olvidarme de que tengo que hacerme cargo de ti.

-Eso se te olvido desde que nací y no necesitaste droga para ello. Sabes no quiero discutir ¿esta aquí papa?

-Si, esta en su cuarto- la mujer se secaba unas lagrimas que caían por su mejilla.

La chica dio unos cinco pasos, se detuvo frente a una puerta ya vieja, con la pintura gastada y unos cuantos rayones.

Hey, papa soy yo Tana- dijo la chica tocando frenéticamente la puerta. En respuesta obtuvo un quejido- Me mando Ride con un recado.

-Dilo desde afuera- grito Matías.

- Bien, dice que vayas mañana en la tarde a su casa.

-¿Es todo Tana?

-Si puedes volver a embriagarte o dormir.

-Gracias por el consentimiento.-la chica soltó una pequeña sonrisa, ella quería a su papa lo creía tonto a veces pero le quería.

Santana siguió caminando por el pasillo, abrió la puerta del fondo que conducía a su cuarto, al entrar noto una presencia humana cerca de la ventana, era un chico rubio, delgado, vestía una ramera negra y un pantalón holgado del mismo color.

-¿Que haces aquí Zack?- pregunto la chica observando al rubio de pies a cabeza.

-Vine a pasar el rato- dijo Zack mirando por la ventana.

-Mas bien a molestar.

-Es lo mismo, no hay mucha diferencia.

-Ya se sincero ¿que haces aquí? sé que conoces muchas personas a las cuales molestar, sé que no te gusta molestarme a mi porque sales perdiendo.

-Pero que bien conoces a las personas- dijo Zack girando- pensé que querrías que alguien te distrajera por lo de Seb...o me equivoco Tana.

-Pero que bien me conoces tú también. -Santana miraba fijamente hacia los ojos oscuros de Zack- dime ¿como te enteraste?

-¿Quien crees que consiguió el condón?...mentira, él ya lo tenia, me dijo el mismo, por si algo le sucedía alguien sabría donde estaba.

-Al menos pensó en eso ¿no intentaste detenerlo?

-Tana, ¿me habría escuchado?, hablamos de Seb si algo se le mete a la cabeza no sale de ahí. Aun así a lo mucho le puedo decir "usa condón", yo e echo eso varias veces y me parece hipócrita si lo intento detener.

-Hablando de personas con las que lo haz echo ¿Como esta Lina?

La expresión de broma en la cara de Zack cambio de inmediato por una de total tristeza - Se fue de casa hace una semana. Me imploro que me saliera del grupo, que no le gustaba ver que me fuera y no saber si volvería a entrar por la puerta. No pudo mas, empaco, se despidió de mí y se fue.

-Lo siento- Santana poso su mano en el hombro derecho de Zack.

-Yo también, pero lo bueno es que ya puedo coquetear con mas chicas, total mentira, ¿a quien intento engañar?, cuando encuentras a la chica que es tu todo no existen otras.

-Si tanto la quieres ¿porque no te saliste del grupo?

-¡Que gran idea! espera, ya recordé porque no lo pensé, antes de poder salirme aparezco muerto a mitad de la calle y por extrañas razones Lina desaparece.

-Perdona que en mi haya salido una chispa de ignorancia en inocencia, pero digamos que tuvieras la pequeña y grata posibilidad de salir de este pueblo de porquería ¿huirías?

-A otro país de ser posible. Tomo a Lina y me voy, pero no tengo dinero, además los de la banda si se enteran me dirían "Claro te puedes ir...muerto" #accidentalmente se suelta una bala#

-¿Nos ayudarías a Seb y a mi con un plan?

-En que piensa u gran mente.

-Me apoyas ¿si o no?

-¿Que gano yo?

-Salir de este hoyo con Lina.

Zack soltó una risotada- Según tu como hacemos eso.

-Para saber eso debes oír mi plan, para que yo te cuente mi plan necesito saber que cuento contigo.

-Acepto, solo por curiosidad.

-El plan es que con el dinero que tenemos Seb y yo, por favor no preguntes de donde lo sacamos solo te diré que fueron trabajos honestos, con ese dinero salgamos de aquí por la tarde de un día común y corriente, si se puede fuera del estado mejor. ¿Que opinas?

-Opino que hay como veinte mil fallas en tu plan empezando en que ni siquiera es un plan, es una idea de lo que piensas hacer. Por suerte ahora cunetas conmigo, el chico que a logrado que los planes de Ride no terminen en total desastre. Al menos no terminaran en el hoyo en el que yo ya estoy.

...

Santana después de haber saludado a la Señora Smythe, y haber cruzado el pasillo, entro al cuarto de Sebastian. Lo encontró dormido boca abajo, tal era el enojo de Santana que se lanzo encima de Seb despertándolo estrepitosamente.

-Oh ¡Que diablos Tana!- Sebastian luchaba por sacarse a la morena de encima. Santana cedió, levantándose de la cama solo para mirar fijamente a Sebastian.

-¿Puedes decirme que horas son?- Sebastian fue cambiando poco a poco su expresión somnolienta por una de culpa.

-Las tres de la tarde- dijo Sebastian tratando de evadir la mirada de Santana- Lo ciento.

- ¿Que sientes? tenerme como perro esperando a que llamen a la puerta, o hacerme suponer lo peor viendo imágenes en mi cabeza.

-Pero no paso okey, ya estoy aquí.

- Que diablos, ¿Perdiste la gran V?

-Si, fue...interesante.

-Es una forma de describirlo.

-No quiero dar detalles, ¿Quieres un café? - Santana asintió- bien, deja me visto. Y tú que hiciste anoche. - Sebastián comenzó a ponerse unos pantalones de mezclilla.

-Le conté a Zack nuestro plan.

-Pensé que eso era solo entre tu y yo- dijo el moreno metiendo su cabeza en una polera naranja.

-Algo de ayuda no vendría mal, él sabe hacer buenos planes y ambos confiamos en el.

-Eso es verdad - dijo Seb listo para salir, cuando de escucho un quejido al mismo tiempo que se oía como un cuerpo chocaba con la pared, ambos asustados salieron a ver que sucedía. Ahí estaba Ride sobre Matías, con el brazo apretando el cuello del latino contra la pared.

-¡Pero que...

-Ve a casa Tana- interrumpió Matías, dile a mama que pronto estaré ahí.

-No mientas- grito Ride golpeando el la parte baja de Matías con una rodilla - el no volverá Tana dile a tu mama que ya se quedo viuda, que no trate de llamar a la policía, de todos modos ni ella ni tu papa tienen papeles.

Sebastian noto el impulso de Santana para lanzarse sobre Ride, por eso el tomo la de la cintura, la chica impuso batalla antes de que Seb la lograra sacar de la casa. Ya estando afuera Tana intento volver, pero Sebas la rodeo con su brazos, para que no se pudiera mover.

-Déjame, volver- Santana lloraba descontroladamente.

-No, cometerás una locura y tendremos cuatro muertos mañana tu, tu papa, tu mama y yo.

-¿Tu porque?

-Crees que te dejaría cometer una locura sin antes tratar de defenderte.

Se escucho un desgarrador grito, después todo fue silencio.

-Mi papa ya murió verdad.-dijo Santana aferrándose mas a Seb. El chico no quiso responder solo abrazo más a Santana. -Promete que no me dirás mas Tana, así me decía el mas que nadie, solo el podrá.

-Lo prometo Tana.

...

-Estas loca. No querías con todo tu corazón que yo entrara y ahora quieres hacer tu la iniciación.- dijo el chico mirando con total sorpresa a su amiga.

-Quiero vengarme, y eso lo hare desmoronándolos desde el centro.

-No te dejare, no. Que hay de nuestra promesa de hace unos años, todo lo que trabajamos. Nuestra mejor venganza es irnos y demostrarles que somos algo mucho mejor que ellos.

-Para mi eso no sirve, los quiero ver pudriéndose en una celda.

-Bien, entonces yo entro contigo.

-¿Que? no, eso si no.

- Por que no, no te voy a dejar sola. Además si tú entras tarde o temprano me van a meter a mí a la fuerza.

- Esto lo hago porque yo quiero.

-Al igual que yo, quiero estar a tu lado.

-No Sebastian no te dejare hacerlo.

-¿Que no lo dejaras hacer? - pregunto Zack acercándose a ambos chicos que se encontraban en la entrada de la casa de Sebastián.

-No me dejara meterme al grupo, pero si se quiere meter ella.

-Y su súper plan para no quedar en este hoyo. - pregunto el rubio decepcionado.

-Tu mismo lo dijiste ese no era un plan era una fantasía. Quiero esto pero no dejare que tu lo hagas Seb.

-Muy tarde- Sebastian se puso en pie- tome mi decisión igual que tu- el chico entro a la casa seguido por Santana quien intento detenerlo pero no lo logro. De un momento a otro ambos estaban en el callejón donde se hacían regularmente las iniciaciones.

-Bien, ambos saben en que consiste esto ¿no?- dijo una voz ronca escondida por la falta de luz.

De pronto todo se puso oscuro muy oscuro, ambos empezaron a tener diferentes dolores en el cuerpo.

-¡Dios!- grito Sebastian despertando de un sueño teniendo a Kurt muy cerca de él apretando su rodilla.

-Todo bien- pregunto Kurt realmente alarmado.

-Si solo que al parecer hoy le dio a mis recuerdos por apoderarse de mis sueños.

-No debieron ser lindos por lo que veo.

-Para nada, muchas veces desearía borrar un poco de mí pasado de mi mente.

Una tonada de violín invadió la habitación- oh es mi teléfono - dijo Seb estirándose para alcanzar el teléfono que reposaba en la mesa del living. -Bueno, Santana que pasa, es enserio, es que me paso lo mismo. No, no es broma, sabes que con e pasado no juego. Si, mira mañana por la mañana hablamos.- Seb colgó el teléfono y lo volvió a depositar en la mesita.

-San ¿Soñó lo mismo que tu? - pregunto Kurt intentando descifrar la conversación.

-Eres intuitivo, porque si, raro no crees.

-Mucho. Son pocos, muy pocos eso casos.

-Perdón por haberte despertado.

-No te preocupes, sufro de insomnio así que ya estaba despierto cuando te escuche muy alterado. Antes de dormir, recuerda que el pasado ya fue, no te de be perseguir.

-Gracias.- "ojala fuera tan sencillo Kurt" "Pero mi pasado le trae escuelas al presente"


	6. Solo 5 meses

_Hola, de verdad perdón, perdón, perdón me supere a mi misma en cuanto no actualizar me imagino que muchos habrán pensado que lo había dejado pero no. Mas bien no sabia que poner. En Fin este es un cap de relleno pero importante. Ahora los caps irán en lapsos de tiempo mas rápidos y Disfruten los amo y amo que sigan aquí :) _

* * *

><p><strong>Solo 5 meses<strong>

Ocho de la mañana en punto. El aroma a café invade el apartamento de Kurt, no es el aroma favorito de Santana y Sebastian pero es reconfortante, después de esa noche de recuerdos emergiendo. Ambos chicos no saben que hacer, hay varias cosas que no pueden hablar en presencia del castaño y no saben como pedirle que se retire, pues aun con todo es su apartamento. Pero para su suerte:  
>-¿Quieren que los deje solos? - pregunto Kurt dejando dos tazas humeantes de café sobre la pequeña mesa cercana al sillón.<br>-¿Se nota la incomodidad? - pregunto la chica morena con una pequeña sonrisa.  
>-Es tan notable que me asfixia, se siente en el aire. Ademas creo que es lo mas conveniente si yo tuviera que hablar con alguien me gustaría hacerlo a solas. Así que iré con Mercedes y ustedes hablan- Kurt se fue acercando a la puerta mientras pronunciaba esas palabras - No incendien nada- Kurt abrió la puerta- Y no entren a mi cuarto metiches - La puerta se cerro detrás del chico.<br>-¡¿Que diablos?! -soltó al fin Sebastian después de haber quedado mudo con la llegada de Santana- ¿Por que deben llegar esos recuerdos así de la nada?  
>-La mayor pregunta -dijo Santana casi histérica - ¿Porque a ambos? Eso no tiene sentido.<br>-Podría significar algo- dijo Sebastian mirando distraída mente el suelo, como si el tuviera la respuesta a su problema.  
>-Oh claro Smythe porque estas en una película con trama apocalíptica y buda te manda señales para que sepas cuando sera el fin.- dijo Santana haciendo exagerados ademanes de brujería.<br>-El mundo se acaba cuando te mueres- dijo Sebastian frió, aun mirando el suelo- y la persona que emerge de esos recuerdos puede provocar ese fin.  
>-Pero el esta en prisión - Santana estaba confundida hasta que noto la mirada asustada de Sebastian- ¡Esta en prisión, cierto! -grito la morena asustada.<br>-Si, aun esta se apresuro a contestar el chico.  
>-¿A que te refieres con aun? - pregunto la chica notando la trampa en la oración.<br>-A que hay una ligera gran posibilidad de que salga.  
>-¡¿Que?! Pero si nos aseguramos de que se quedara ahí hasta que se pudriera. O por lo menos hasta borrarnos de los centros documentales.<br>-Lo se, lo se, pero... el tenia un negocio mucho mejor. Lo piensan sacar, necesitan de su loca mente...mas bien de como logra apretar el gatillo sin chistar.  
>-¿De donde sacaste esa información? -Santana sentía la boca seca.<br>-Zack - Sebastian se encogió de hombros y sonrió- Aunque solo archive papeles le llegan los rumores. Esa es la verdadera razón por la que acepte que nos fuéramos de Cleveland  
>-Temes que si sale busque matarnos- Santana miro fijamente los ojos de Sebastian- Y mas si Zack sabe que estamos aquí, por que... el sabe ¿verdad?- El chico asintió y Santana tomo su mano- Confió en Zack es muy leal, morirá antes de hablar pero...no dejara que Lina muera antes de entregarnos.<br>-Lo se- Sebastian sonaba triste y desesperado- debemos irnos.  
>-No Seb -Santana tomo con mas fuerza la mano de su amigo- Como ya dije nos encontrara donde sea. El sabrá como.<br>-Entonces nos quedamos aquí a ver si nos encuentra -grito Sebastian, no por enojo mas bien porque no lograba entender.  
>-Ese era tu plan inicial- encaro Santana al chico- Quiero decir hemos vivido 18 años a su merced, en la sombra de su ciudad. Un estúpido sueño no me hará volver a esa sombra cuando puedo hacer las cosas bien.- Santana tenia una expresión suplicante en su rostro.<br>-Cinco, solo nos quedaremos cinco meses mas ¿vale?- Sebastian odiaba esa mirada de Santana solo la veía pocas cuando la veía y la pasaba por alto...las cosas no terminaban bien. Santana se levanto del sillón para poder abrazar a Seb. -¡Que ni se te ocurra mujer! si acepto es porque se que al final terminare perdiendo -El chico se cruzo de brazos.  
>-Eres un infante- Santana pellizco su mejilla.<br>-Pasando a un tema menos agobiante- Sebastian aparto la mano de Santana de su mejilla- ¿Que tal la noche de ayer en el bar? -la chica comenzó a reír.  
>-Para ti fue todo un desastre, el conde borrachin se fue en los hombros del sorprendente hetero Jeremahia. Aunque ahora que lo pienso no te fue tan mal - Santana tenia una sonrisa burlona en sus labios- te fuiste con Kurt preocupado por ti, por tu actuación de "Me duele"- la pelinegra rió fuertemente.<br>-Yo no hice eso -Sebastian rió- El fue quien me saco del bar e insistió en ponerme hielo. Por mi me hubiera quedado a ver la reacción del conde borrachin.  
>-Fue épica, parecía Dumbo después de beber alcohol. Por si te interesa Britt se preocupo por ti.<br>-Es una linda chica, algo zafada, pero linda. Tu y ella pasaron toda la noche juntas- Sebastian tenia una sonrisa en sus labios mientras tomaba su primer sorbo de café.  
>-Es una buena persona, me hizo reír toda la noche- confeso Santana - Sera bueno estar con ella.<br>-Si, y no solo como amiga supongo- al decir esto el chico escondió su cara en un largo sorbo de café no sabia como tomaría Santana su observación.  
>-No Sebastian, acabas de decirlo solo tenemos cinco meses aquí y yo aun sigo definiendo mi sexualidad, ambos somos complicados ¿recuerdas?- Santana miro fijamente al ojiverde.<br>-Okay, solo decía - dijo el chico alzando ambas manos en forma de defensa.  
>Los siguientes quince minutos los pasaron en silencio ninguno quería decir algo que incomodara mas al otro. Ademas en eso momentos el silencio se sentía muy bien. Fue entonces cuando tocaron a la puerta. Sebastian no estaba seguro de si responder o no al fin de cuentas ese no era su apartamento, aun si preguntara quien esta ahí el no sabe quien es bienvenido y quien no. Al final decidió acercarse a la puerta y ver por el ocular, para su suerte eran Kurt y Mercedes quienes tocaban.<br>-Hey -Sebastian abrió la puerta -¿Quienes son y a quien buscan?  
>-Soy el dueño del apartamento en el que duermes y te puedo sacar de ahí - sonrió Kurt falsamente Kurt buscando respuesta.<br>-Puerta equivocada- Sebastian estaba cerrando la puerta hasta que Kurt lo impidió poniendo su pie entre la puerta y el marco, abrió la puerta por completo y entro al apartamento seguido por Mercedes.  
>-Eres un infante- Kurt revolvió el cabello del moreno para molestarlo.<br>-A todos les dio por decirme infante ¿o que?- se quejo Seb  
>-Acéptalo "Sebas" eres un infante si te lo dicen dos es por algo- sonrió Santana.<br>-Mira mejor tu cállate "Tana" -Sebastian apunto a la chica con expresión de enojo.  
>-Kurt y yo tenemos un maestro medio zafado, que dice que apuntar le da profundidad a las escenas dramáticas- recordó Mercedes al ver el ademan del chico - En parte eso si te hace un infante.<br>-Pues yo hago-Sebastian comenzó a señalar con una falsa expresión de enfado- lo que se me pega la gana y en esta momento quiero ser un maldito infante ¿okay? - los otros tres chicos comenzaron a reír.  
>-Kurt y yo pensamos hacer un pequeño viaje. Por una parte de Detroit ya que Santana me dijo que según tu esto es un pueblo- dijo Mercedes viendo a Sebastian.<br>-Ya se me equivoque, es solo que no quería venir aquí y dije lo primero que se me ocurrió- Sebastian se cruzo de brazos por un momento realmente sintió que las tres personas presentes estaban en su contra. Hasta que Kurt le mando una sonrisa sincera, para despues comenzar a hablar  
>-Pensamos visitar el Belle Isle Park, porque es domingo y estos días lo mejor es una parque- Kurt se dirigió a la cocina para servirse mas agua para café - y después pasar al edificio Motown.<br>-Donde algún día yo grabare un disco -dijo Mercedes con una sonrisa -por cierto Santana queríamos invitar a Britt ya que por primera vez tenemos sus numero -dijo Mercedes apuntando con la mirada el bolsillo delantero de Santana.  
>-Claro yo le llamo- dijo la morena con una sonrisa sacando el teléfono de su bolsillo- esta marcando- Santana tenia el teléfono pegado a la oreja.<br>-¿Bueno? -contesto una dulce voz al otro lado.  
>-Hola Britt... -fue interrumpida Santana.<br>-¿Te conozco?  
>-Soy yo Santana...<br>-A hola Santana soy yo Britt- la morena no pudo evitar sonreír- ¿Que sucede?  
>-Nada Solo que Kurt y mercedes planean ser nuestros guías turísticos ¿te nos unes?<br>-¡Por supuesto! sera como una cita doble mas uno, lo cual quiere decir que no la pasaremos mejor.  
>-Claro, ¿donde te recogemos?- pregunto Santana mirando a Sebastian agradecida de que el no podía escuchar su conversación.<br>-¿A donde irán primero?  
>-¡Si ya te escuche Kurt! Al Belle Isle Park, dice Kurt que si nos vemos a la entrada del conservatorio.<br>-Perfecto ahí los veo. A y Santana me alegra verte hoy y tener una cita doble mas uno contigo.  
>Santana suspiro con una sonrisa en los labios - a mi igual Britt. Y solo para aclarar ¿quien con quien?<br>-Depende, en Harry Potter era Ginny con Harry, en One tree Hill era Payton con Lucas...  
>-¿De que hablas Britt?<br>-Me preguntaste quien con quien y yo respondí.  
>Santana volvió a sonreír -me refería de nosotros.<br>-A en ese caso no se...¿tu y yo?


End file.
